


The Lost and Forgotten

by RagTimeJoy



Category: Unlocking the Seven Innocent
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTimeJoy/pseuds/RagTimeJoy
Summary: After the birth of their younger sister, there parents seemed to forgotten them. They scream about them needing to get out of their room. They didn't know who any of them were. What they called their Elders, kids in their later teen years, packed up everything they needed and sent them along on their way.Eleven years later, everything seems to being go swell, that is until an Elder is kidnapped. They must find were he is at and save him before it is too late. Can they do it?





	The Lost and Forgotten

Thirteen years ago, not too long after my sister’s and I’s third birthday, weird things began to happen around us. Everything around us began to change.

We all had been living in a small village on the side of an ocean. We had been hidden away by a dense forest on the other three sides. We were a part of an advanced civilization, everything was fast paced, and we worked to know how things worked. We lived on the island alone, at least there was no other sign of anyone else living here.

We are friendly to each other and treat each other as family, even when they’re not. Everyone is a big happy family, we still are for the most part. Every day life seemed perfect, but those strange things that I mentioned, shifted our entire lives. Weirdly, our families began to forget us, or even, not want us.

After our little sister, Atlas, was born, a doctor ran out of our parents hospital room to us. Atlas was bawling in his arms, he proceeded to throw her in our arms. We had barely caught her as he walked away without a care in the world. We looked at each other confused, we were only three and had no understanding as to what was happening. We walked into their room struggling to hold Atlas up, they sat on the bed staring at each other, but refused to look at us. We cried their names, but they didn't even flinch. We did everything we could to try and gain their attention, but our efforts were fruitless.

We had cried and cried, but nothing seemed to work. One of the elders walked into the room, Ember I believe, she pulled us away from our parents and held Atlas tight in her arms. She didn't have any emotions as she took us away. It was the last time we ever saw our parents. Not even photos of them were left, they were just gone from our lives.

The elders are the ones that take care of us. They aren’t actually much older than most of us. While, they are older than Brooklet and me, but some are only a year younger than the youngest elder. There are fourteen elders in total who take care of thirty-five youngers. The oldest were barely sixteen at the time when we were forced to leave. Two of the oldest Abel and Alyssa were celebrating at a birthday party when they were pulled out and went straight into action, almost like they had known it was coming. They had known what they were doing, they ran around grabbing the most important belongings and packed it away before we started our journey to find a new home.

Brooklet and I are amongst the youngest, but the elders had grown up learning how to raise the kids. They knew what they had to do, and they did it. They were prepared, overly prepared at that, the only thing no one was prepared for was when the last-born baby became very sickly and weak.

The baby was completely helpless but her elder brother, Neptune, refused to leave her behind. Every time the elders suggested it, he became red in the face and would pull her close to his chest. His eyes looked like fire. He had believed she would make it, he believed in her. She was just so sick, no one, not even Neptune, had the heart to name her. It would be far too painful to bury a baby who held a name when no one believed she would actually make it. It was easier that way.

All she seemed to do was cry from pain during the whole journey, but Nep was stubborn and determined to figure out what was wrong with her once they finally settled down and fix it. I can’t recall how many days or weeks even that we spent walking to find a place, but we finally stumbled upon what looked to be a rundown camp. From the books I’ve read there had been multiple camps that had been abandoned for one reason or another. It seemed like faith for us to have had found this place. Once the elders, along with older kids, began to work on it everything feel into place.

Not too long after we settled, the baby became perfectly healthy. It was a sign that everything was going to be alright in the end. She was our first beacon of hope that everything was going to be alright. At last she was named Hope. She was the most perfect thing that could’ve came out of it all. Sprits had been raised and motivated us to work until our heart was happy, not that I did any work.

This was our beginning. Our fresh start. Our new way of life.


End file.
